It is proposed to evaluate certain nutritional problems and certain aspects of altered nitrogen metabolism in patients with renal failure. The dietary histidine requirement, optimal types of amino acid and keto acid diets, and most appropriate amino acid composition for intravenous feeding will be assessed in patients with renal failure. Also muscle and blood cell amino acid levels, valine metabolism, and plasma levels of certain polyamines will be investigated in patients with renal failure.